


Mormor and Sevrich Oneshots

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, Randomness, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: Angsty and fluffy oneshots of Sebastian and Jim, Severin and Richard.





	Mormor and Sevrich Oneshots

Sebastian didn't care that he was literally being a human heater at this point. He just wanted to be as close as he could, to touch as much as he could. Besides, Jim was freezing cold. A human blanket may help against that constant yet comforting state of cold. He felt Jim's arms wrap around him, cold fingers running down a scar on his back. So he was still awake, or half asleep. Either way, the touch made Sebastian melt. It always did, even though Jim's been worshipping his scars since day one. 

He tucked his face into Jim's neck, which had been attacked with kisses and bites just that morning. Now it was a calm night after a day of eventful actions, the poor bed hitting the wall at some points and sheets needed changed now having a calm and silent moment. Sebastian loved the calm after a passionate storm, the comfort of laying in his beloved's arms so perfect. The feeling of nimble fingers brushing through his hair, quiet mumblings of praise or just soft comments.

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes, letting the gentle touch lull him to sleep. He pressed a tiny, love filled kiss on Jim's neck, feeling his pulse under his lips for a second. He loved the feeling, loved hearing his boss' heartbeat. He loved everything about Jim, worshipping him as a god almost. He knew it was at first an ego boost, but soon became a cherished event. He could see it in Jim's eyes, awaiting a "brilliant, as always" or some other praise.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to fall asleep, exhaustion of the day catching up to him. Jim faintly smiled at his beloved's steady breathing of sleep...even that was perfect. Sebastian Moran was perfect to him. His eyes, his voice, his touch, his scars, his laugh...everything was a perfection. Of course, Sebastian would always disagree. But Jim still repeated the truth, wanting his sweet tiger to believe it. He too worshippped Sebastian as a god, but in a different way.

Th already sleepy state Jim was in finally made him drift to sleep, his hand settling onto Sebastian's back. He didn't mind the human blanket since it was Sebastian and not a one night stand...only the sniper could get Jim Moriarty to cuddle and smile like the biggest dork. Only Sebastian could see that too.


End file.
